


In My Blood

by Bloodyrunny_nose



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Car Accident, Drunk Driver, Hospitals, Huening Kai-Centric, Hurt/Comfort, Idol Life, Light Angst, Sad TXT, Surgery, car crash, idk soobin just whipped for hueningkai, idk what im doing, maybe sookai??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodyrunny_nose/pseuds/Bloodyrunny_nose
Summary: It came in so fast that all Huening Kai saw next was the car that he was supposed to be in, flipped right over. And what was this horrible pain on his side?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun & Huening Kai, Huening Kai & Everyone, Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	1. Baby Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Huening gets in a little accident
> 
> what a coincidence that TXT's cover of in my blood came up on my playlist during me writing this XD anyways listen to TXT's cover of 'In My Blood' its to good also sorry for any misspells or if things dont make sense. Enjoy!

Huening Kai should've known that staying back at the company to practise a little longer was a bad idea, and his hyungs little begs for him to join them right now back to the dorms wasn't helping his confliction.

But how could you blame him for wanting to keep up with his members?

He knew that the complaints of him forgetting the choreography and evidently him making the most mistakes was a little joke between him and his members, but he couldn't help take it to heart at times when the members would drag the joke a little over a minute long, so here he was continuously replaying 'Blue Hour' that he could literally hear it even with the speakers off.

Across the room he could hear the familiar ding of his hyungs worriedly texting him on his phone. Slowly pushing himself out of his previous sitting position, Huening gradually made his way to his phone that sat firmly on a bench across the room occasionally lighting up to the notifications he was recieving.

Finally grasping his phone in his grip Huening turned his phone on, wincing at the unexpected light of his phone.

Unsurprisingly, all the notifications came from his hyungs asking him when he was coming back to the dorms or what time would he be coming back, to ease their questions, Huening simply responded with 'coming <3' careful to not forget the heart at the end.

After making sure his hyungs knew he was heading back now, Huening quickly packed up, not bothering staying another minute, sure he wanted to improve his skills to keep his hyungs from teasing him but a little group discussion wouldn't be so bad.

Making sure to call his manager to pick him up, Huening Kai waited patiently for his ride, texting his member whist waiting, laughing at their funny little begs to him to come home quickly as they were doing a Vlive, he could practically hear them pouting.

Soon enough his ride was here, the cars lights blinking through the crisp cold night.

Huening quickly made his way to the car, clinging to his sweater (that he totally didn't steal from Soobin) as the cold night threatened to freeze his body whole.

Closing the car door behind him, Huening immediately whipped out his phone to watch his members Vlive, a smile subconsciously growing on his lips as just the sight of his members brought him joy no matter the sweat that slowly made it's way down Huening's face, he should make his way home quicker then.

It all happened so quickly... All he could remember was the lovely smiles of his members and suddenly a truck coming into view and the car he was supposedly to be in was now on its back crunching in on itself.

When did he even leave the car?

Why was he on his side?

Questions raced in Huening kai's mind, specifically why his right side of his torso hurt so damn much? Crimson.. Crimson?

Why was his sweater crimson?

Last time he remembered Soobin's sweater was a nice baby blue that Huening Kai absolutely loved...

so why was it crimson?

Soobin would kill him if he found out that he stained his new sweater, or maybe he would die first from Soobin finding out he stole his sweater? Just the thought of Soobin's little mad face made him chuckle, and the others...

they would laugh at Soobin's little fit.

'His members' he remembers, I was supposed to be with them right now...

Oh how much he already missed them.

Suddenly a horrible rush of scorching pain seared through his right side of his torso.

Oh, that's why his shirt was crimson, it was blood, blood stained the beautiful baby blue... Blood... his own blood...

The quiet noise of my busted phone caught my dwindling attention, seeing that the Vlive was going on.

"Where's Huening? Oh he should be home soon.. I need to make sure to scold him for taking my favourite sweater, so he'll be home soon." Was all I heard before the black dots that i just noticed took over. I miss my members...


	2. Ring Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The members can only worry as the time ticks by, and the curious comments of MOA wondering on Huenings whereabouts were did nothing to ease their minds.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhhh just the other members perpective
> 
> and its short
> 
> siri how to write good and long stories :(

Music rang through the room, slowly coming to a stop, since it was time for the boys occupying the room to go home as they were in that room for a good 8 hours, tirelessly dancing to their prepared songs for the upcoming award festival happening and their own songs from their recent comeback.

Packing their stuff up their leader Soobin made sure that no one was missing anything and giving his members some pats on the back for the hard work they did today.

All Soobin wanted to do was get home, have a nice shower and maybe have a nice cuddle with their dear Huening, he would never say this in front of Huening Kai himself, but Soobin actually really enjoyed the cuddle times with Huening.

So Soobin was a pretty upset and worried when Huening had said that he wanted to stay back and practice a little bit more.

Worry took over Soobin's mind as he watched Huening's sweaty shaky form walk back over to the speakers to start dancing again, and it became clear to Soobin that even Huening was unsure if he could go on without wearing him out.

But before Soobin could protest and drag his maknae home and make him stay in the dorms, safe in his arms to keep him from potentially overworking himself, Huening turned around, lips spreading to show off his pearly whites, eyes shining like stars, crinkling into moon crescents.

"Don't worry about me hyung I'll be home quick! Love you Hyung." Huening reassured, giving Soobin a wink, giggling at Soobin's face of surprise from his wink.

Soobin could feel himself melt at the sight, all the previous worry washing out at Huening's carefreeness, deciding that Huening would be fine staying back.

"Okay! make sure you come back quick, or else Soobin will scold you" Beomgyu exclaimed.

"YAH, Choi Beomgyu!" Soobin yelled, chasing right after Beomgyu out the door.

The members can only worry as the clock kept ticking and the time of Huening Kai's text went farther into the past, as it had already been an half an hour since Huening's response.

Soobin tried his best to keep the other members minds off of the many comments flying by, questioning on the maknae's whereabouts, or where Huening was and why he wasn't there with the rest of them, trying to read other comments and get them distracted.

Even when there were times where the tension and worry was lifted by a funny comment, the empty seat beside them and absent of Huening's iconic laughter weighed the situation right back down even heavier.

15 minutes had passed and Soobin's attempts seemed futile, as his own emotions of fear catched up to him telling him to just lay low and hope for the best, as the chances of the members cheering up seemed low.

MAO's seemed to notice the grim state the boys were in, asking if they were ok and attempting to make the boys laugh, or atleast to see a smile grace their faces, it worked a couple of times but it took so long that it was about time for them to end the Vlive, but before the boys could say goodbye Soobin gets a call.

"Hello? Oh hello manager-nim."

"E-excuse me what?"

He could feel the heft of his phone in his now clammy hands become heavier, as the person on the phone kept going. All the backround noise turned into ringing as it seemed like it was just Soobin and the person on the phone...

Soobin had never moved faster in his life, quickly rounding his members up, ending the Vlive with only a quick goodbye.

Running up to the already waiting car outside their dorms, Soobin quickly ushered his members inside, saying he would explain during the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> constructive critism is appreciative :D
> 
> srry i really didn't know how to end it so any advice on that would be valued :D  
> ty for reading.
> 
> dont worry its not done yet tho its going to be a while for me to post a part 3 as online learning is coming up! Hope you forgive me, stay safe!
> 
> and stan TXT <3

**Author's Note:**

> a second chapter is in the making XP please be patient as im just on Winter break and have only a month left with a chromebook. And i have 2 things due XPPP


End file.
